It's Our Time
This is the forty-fourth episode of Die Another Day. Story Kyron, Tai, Trace, Kat, Phoebe, Hannah, Harvey, Shelley, Wesley, and the remaining members of Excelsior walk along a road to find a new base. Phoebe and Tai are carrying Kyron due to his injuries. Kyron eventually stood up, but with some struggle. "What are you doing, Kyron?" Trace asks. "I'm leaving. I'll only slow you down," Kyron answers. "Alright. Where are you going?" Tai asks. "I have a place in mind. I should probably stay away from the action. Tell them that I died," Kyron answers. "Alright, so long friend," Tai replies. Kyron then walked away into the distance. Kat eventually eyes a five story office building. “Our new home,” Trace states. The group then moves in. Back at Phantom’s old HQ, the group is drafting up plans to attack a storage facility used by Systrike, which would cripple their ability to transport weapons and other supplies. “Who should go on this mission? We need people back here to protect the kids and this place,” Daniel asks. “I’ll go,” Johnny answers, “Molly, you, Connor, Miranda, Jack, and Cassie can come with me.” “I’m fine with that,” Molly replies. “I have no problem,” Daniel replies. “I’m cool with it,” Connor replies. “Let’s kick some Systrike asses!” Miranda shouts. “Time to avenge Rex’s death,” Jack replies. “Systrike should burn. I’m going,” Cassie replies. “Then that’s settled,” Johnny replies. The seven of them walk towards the storage facility. “I wonder when Kyron, Tai, and the others are coming back,” Tori states. “They’ll be back eventually,” Ben replies. “Casey, have you seen your sister anywhere? I haven’t seen her in several days,” Chrissa asks. “No, I haven’t,” Casey answers. “She probably snuck away with Kyron and Tai’s caravan. Let’s just hope she isn’t dead,” Chrissa replies. “Do you have enough weapons to defend this place?” Nolan asks. “We do,” Ben answers, “We have rifles, shotguns, pistols, baseball bats, knifes, and machetes. They took the rocket launcher as well as other explosives and several long blades and assorted rifles.” “That’ll do,” Carlos replies, “We need to be ready in case Systrike decides to attack this place. How about we teach the kids to defend themselves. This place has a firing range downstairs.” “You can,” Chrissa replies, “Sooner or later, the kids will need to know how to defend themselves. It’s just how this world works.” “Fine, have it your way,” Ben replies. “I already know how to fire a gun,” Izzy states. “Same here,” Casey replies. “Very well then. Tori, Kari, follow me and Nolan downstairs,” Carlos states. Carlos and Nolan take Kari and Tori downstairs where they find a firing range that Phantom members used to use to practice. “If you want to use a gun,” Nolan replies. “You have to aim at the right target. If it’s a walker, you shoot it in the head. If it’s a person, you can hit anywhere and you can deal some damage or even kill them in some cases.” Nolan then hands them pistols to use for practice. Kari and Tori walk towards the firing podium. Nolan grabbed a pistol of his own using a prosthetic hand given to him by Kat to replace the one that he lost to Phantom. He fires at a target, hitting it in the center and the head. “Now, you try,” Nolan states. Kari and Tori fire at the targets, missing most of the shots. “You two need to practice,” Carlos states, “You need more experience in order to truly master firing a gun.” “Okay,” Tori and Kari reply. “Good,” Carlos replies. Johnny, Molly, Cassie, Jack, Miranda, Daniel, and Connor approach the storage facility. “It looks like there’s no one here,” Molly states. “Then it looks like it’s our lucky day,” Daniel replies. They approach the building and walk inside. Their luck ran out as there were several guards. “It’s you!” One of the guards shouts. “Get em!” Another guard replies. “Do you have the rocket launcher?” Connor asks. “Yeah,” Johnny answers. Johnny pulls out the rocket launcher. He fires it into the crowd of guards, blowing them all to pieces. Do you have the explosive charges?” Cassie asks. “I do. I have all 7 of them,” Johnny replies. He hands six of the charges to each of them and keeps the last for himself. “Time to blow this place to smithereens. All of the supplies here will be destroyed and their ability to transport weapons and other supplies between outposts will be crippled. Each of you are to place a charge in structurally important areas while I’ll plant mine. We then leave before more guards show up. I’ll press the button on this detonator and this building will explode in a massive fireball,” Johnny states. All 7 of them head to various points in the building to plant their charges. They regrouped at the entrance after all 7 of the charges were planted. “Let’s get out of here before Phillip notices that the guards here aren’t responding to routine calls and sends more soldiers,” Johnny states. They then all run out of the building and then far away from it. “Is it time to blow the building up?” Miranda asks. “Yes,” Johnny answers. He presses the button on the detonator. All 7 charges go off and the building is destroyed. In its place was a pile of rubble and debris. “This has been an amazing victory,” Daniel states. “Thanks, Daniel,” Johnny replies. The members of Excelsior noticed the explosion from their new HQ. “Looks like there was a massive explosion not far from here,” Harvey states. “Should we investigate?” Trace asks. “If Systrike is involved, we should,” Hannah answers. While Wesley stayed behind with the other members of Systrike to guard the new HQ, Hannah, Harvey, Shelley, Kat, Phoebe, Tai, and Trace head out to investigate the explosion. They eventually come across a pile of rubble and debris. “What happened here?” Kat asks. “Looks like a controlled detonation,” Tai answers. “Who did this?” Shelley asks. “I did,” Johnny answers. Johnny, Cassie, Molly, Daniel, Connor, Jack, and Miranda walk out of the nearby forest. “Johnny, you did this?” Tai asks. “Yes I did,” Johnny answers, “Where’s Kyron?” “Kyron didn’t make it,” Trace answers. The 7 members of Johnny’s group felt sad at the news of Kyron’s death. “How about Melanie?” Molly asks. “I don’t know. The last we saw of her was when she, Nicole, and Michael were blown out of a window by an explosion. They are currently missing,” Hannah states. “Trace, you’re alive?” Johnny asks. “If it isn’t Johnathan White, and yes, I am alive,” Trace answers. “Systrike is going to be here to investigate,” Harvey states, “We need to be on our A-Game to fend them off and live to fight another day.” Cast *Kyron Ford *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Trace Oxford *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Daniel Moore *Molly *Kat *Nolan *Phoebe *Kari Lewis *Ben Lewis *Chrissa Lewis *Connor Moore *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Carlos *Hannah *Harvey *Wesley *Shelley Deaths None Trivia